


Generic 1920's AU Title

by Cicadaemon



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: The glitz and glam of 1920's Russia.





	Generic 1920's AU Title

The Bolsheviks killed Pierre, Natasha, Andrei ect cause they're aristocrats. They wouldn't get to live and see the 1920's sorry comrade.


End file.
